Known prior infant playards include upper and lower frame assemblies. The lower frame assembly may include a unitary central hub member, corner leg connecting members that include support feet, and hub legs connecting the hub member to the corner leg connecting members such that the hub legs are collapsible from a substantially horizontal, coplanar, spread configuration wherein the hub legs diverge radially outwardly from the hub member, to a compact, non-coplanar configuration wherein the hub legs are substantially parallel. The upper frame assembly may include corner rail connecting members and side rails, where each of the side rails includes a pair of intermediate rails and a medial rail connecting member disposed therebetween. Each of the intermediate rails is coupled at one end to one of the corner rail connecting members and coupled at an opposite end to the medial rail connecting member such that the pair of intermediate rails is collapsible from a substantially in-line configuration to a generally V-shaped configuration. Corner legs may be coupled at one (lower) end to one of the corner leg connecting members (including a support foot) and at an opposite (upper) end to one of the corner rail connecting members such that the corner legs are collapsible radially inwardly towards the hub member from a substantially parallel configuration wherein the corner legs are spread apart by the hub legs and side rails to a substantially parallel compact configuration wherein the corner legs are drawn together by the hub legs and side rails. An example of such a similar foldable playard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Known prior infant playards include an infant entertainment device mounted to the upper frame of the playard, e.g., the Baby Trend Tahoe Nursery Care Center & Playard LX1 (Model no. 8188sfw). The removable bassinet of the Baby Trend product includes a canopy featuring hanging toys to entertain the infant received therein. The bassinet is selectively removed from the upper frame to permit access to the entire volume of the playard. In another example, the Evenflo BabyGo Portable Playard with Bassinet, Changer, and Mobile includes a mobile removably mounted to one of the corner rail connecting members of the upper frame. The Kolcraft Travelin' Tot 4-in-1 with Activity Gym is an infant playard with a removable bassinet. The removable bassinet of the Travelin' Tot 4-in-1 product includes two overhead toy bars that connect in the vicinity of the four corners making up the upper frame of the playard. The toy bars have connecting points for attachment of removable hanging toys and a mirror. The bassinet may be removed from the playard and used as a floor gym as the infant grows.
In the prior infant playards, there is a need for an infant entertainment device that may be reconfigurably mounted in multiple positions within the playard for enhanced sensory stimulation for the infant received in the playard.